Behind Blue Eyes
by padme101
Summary: What happens when a certain hanyou is at a certain tree to think and he ends up being watched? Plz r&r!


Hi there readers its been a long time since I've written any thing but I hope you enjoy this and please be gentle I just got inspired all of a sudden well hope you like it kagome1312.

**Behind Blue Eyes**

P.S. I do not own this song or Inuyasha but I wish I did though.

As Inuyasha sat on top of the Sacred Tree and remembered the pain he had gone through with the loss of Kikyo and the confusion of his heart he did not notice that there was someone near hiding behind a tree watching him.

_Who do I love? What do I want? Who will get what I feel?_ just then he remembered the song he had heard once at Kagome's time while she showered he remembered the words perfectly and slowly he started singing it.

_**No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be faded to telling only lies**_

Memories of Inuyasha running to go see Kikyo had passed through his eyes and the evident pain and hurt he had to see in Kagome's eyes once he got back and the anger he felt since he could never look her in the eye.

This just made things worse between him and Kagome since he couldn't even tell her he did go see her because of his confusion and fear of losing her. But she didn't need to be told because she already knew and she would always let him go to her even if it killed her.

_**  
But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscious seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free  
No one knows what its like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do, and I blame you!  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain woe  
Can show through**_

'_Sometimes I just start fights with Kagome because I can't seem to understand what I feel for both her and Kikyo. This causes Kagome to go to her time and leave me here to regret ever single word I had never meant to say to her' _thought Inuyasha as he continued to express his feelings in the song.

_**  
But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscious seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely**_

_**My love is vengeance  
That's never free  
**_

As Kagome got out of her hiding spot and heard the song Inuyasha was singing full heartedly she got closer to the singing hanyou but not before making sure he won't see her.

_**  
Discover l.i.m.p. say it **_

**_No one knows what its like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes  
And no one know how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies_**

As memories of Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing came fresh to Kagome's mind hot tears began to fall from her eyes and it did not help when she remembered all those times she let him go to her.

Inuyasha never noticing the hiding Kagome began to see all those times he had fought with her and brought her back to his time once she forgave him which was all the time.

_**  
But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscious seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free  
**_

Realization hit him he just figured out what he was not able to figure out all along he truly loved Kagome and Kikyo was just his duty which he felt he had to be there for her which in turn confused him and made him think it was love when it was not.

Kagome had stopped crying once she saw Inuyasha's shocked face but then smile in realization. _He knows already... he's already found out who he wants in his life…he's made up his mind. _Kagome walked towards the Inuyasha as her heart started pounding rapidly in her chest because of her evident fear he had not chosen her.

_**  
No one knows what its like  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes.**_

As Inuyasha finished the song he saw Kagome looking up at him with confusion and fear _Has she been here all the time? Have I been too deep into the song and my thoughts that I was able to notice her?_ He sighed and jumped down from his spot on the tree and landed in front of her.

She just stood there in place as she braced herself for the answer that will change their lives forever. Inuyasha walked towards her and said "Kagome how long have you been here?"

"Well since you started singing" she said as she looked down and summoned her strength to ask him what she's always wanted to know "Umm…. Inuyasha?"

He looked at her straight in the eye and said "What is it Kagome?" she sighed and said "Well have you already made up your mind?"

He nodded and said "Yes Kagome I have made up my mind already". Kagome cringed and looked away as she waited for his answer. Inuyasha saw this and he made her look at him straight in the eye and said "Kagome I've decided to stay with you I love you Kagome so much you won't believe it but I was stupid not to see it sooner I'm sorry"

Kagome stood there frozen in spot trying to take in everything he had just told her and slowly she started to smile up at him and said "Inuyasha I love you too with all my heart with every fiber in my being I love you with all that I am Inuyasha" and with that said Inuyasha kissed her with all the love and passion he felt towards her.

Kagome was a little shocked at first but she returned the kiss with an equal amount of love and passion. As they broke apart for air and stared lovingly into each others eyes they never noticed a lone woman watching the scene from afar with a tiny smile on her face who spoke her lasts words before she was to go to the world of the dead "May you two live happily together and you truly deserve to be together"

And with that said she was gone and the couple just stood in each others arms looking up at the tree where they met.

Hope you like it plz R&R!


End file.
